


All This Love Has Got Me Feeling Alive

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: maze runner
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Crying Thomas, Insecure Thomas, M/M, Nightmare, threeway relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has a nightmare but finds comfort in Minho and Newt. Thomas/Newt/Minho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This Love Has Got Me Feeling Alive

Thomas gripped the blanket, letting out a strangled sob. He thrashed around kicking Minho several times. He has sweat forming on his forehead and tears were gathered in the corner of his eyes.

Minho ran his fingers through the boy's hair.

"Wake up, Thomas. C'mon." He whispered, hoping he wouldn't wake up the other Gladers.

Thomas opened his teary eyes.

"Minho?" He said wiping his tears away.

"I'm right here, babe. What's wrong? What happened?" He asked, kissing Thomas' forehead.

"I-it was just a nightmare." Thomas coughed.

"What about?" The Asian boy asked worriedly.

Thomas shrugged

"I'm scared." Thomas whispered, hating having to admit something like that.

"You're alright, Newt and I are here." He reassured the younger teen.

Newt stirred from Thomas' other side.

"What's going on?" He growled. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

It made Thomas feel guilty. Thomas rubbed his face into the poor excuse of the pillow.

"I'm sorry, Newt. Go back to sleep." He sniffled, tucking his head into Minho's neck.

"That's not what I meant." Newt sighed. He rolled over to spoon Thomas. He kissed his neck as an apology.

Thomas rolled over to face Newt.

"I'm sorry I woke you." He frowned.

"Don't be. I'm sorry I snapped." He kissed Thomas on the cheek and snuggled into him, reaching over Thomas' body to reach for Minho's hand.

"You come over here too." He smiled.

"We're here for you, Tommy, just remember that, okay? We won't let anything happen to you." Both boys kissed Thomas at the same time.

"Would you three just shut the hell up!" Gally groaned from across the room.

Every Gladers in the room groaned.

"Shut up, Gally."

Gally yelled a 'whatever' back to all the boys and laid back down.

Thomas chuckled and dozed off into dreamless sleep, cuddled by the two most important people to him.


End file.
